NorIce One-ShotFeelings
by DenNorRusCanHongIce
Summary: Iceland loves Norway, but how does he tell his older brother?


Iceland stared at his older brother, the loping grace in which he moved in from centuries of living that had taught him the proper etiquette he needed to not be so clumsy all the time, unlike the younger nation who was watching his thin brother move around the kitchen.

He sighed and slumped down his seat slightly, a little frustrated with what he wanted to say to Norway. What he wanted to say was a mystery to even him, but he just really needed to say. it was like waiting for a conversation between two others to finish so you could tell them something, but the conversation seemed never ending.

'Look at him...He's so beautiful'. Iceland thought, crossing his arms and spacing out, staring at Norway's bending back as he attended something the Icelander couldn't see. 'No, don't think like that... I promised I wouldn't... He's my BROTHER.'

But Iceland couldn't stop thinking of those things. Of how much he wanted his brother. of how much he wanted him. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't stop. It was like being told to stop reading your favorite author's books, and you just couldn't stop lapping up their exciting tales spun from their brilliant minds.

At first Iceland had thought it was his damn hormones acting up when he began craving sexual activity, and it was annoying. But the he realized something.

He was craving it with his brother.

Norway.

Lukas Bondevik.

The absolute one person whom he was forbidden to love.

Iceland didn't know what it was;

His gracefulness,

his effectiveness in all activities,

his looks,

what, he didn't know, but there were many good qualities about the blonde nation, more than what meets the eye.

Iceland didn't really know how to tell his older brother, if even at all. How do you tell your brother something like that? By the way, great nachos, and oh yeah I love you and I want you to play naked twister in bed with me tonight. Iceland sighed in frustration.

He wanted Norway.

He wanted Norway badly.

But just how far was he willing to go?

He didn't want to wreck their relationship.

If Iceland were to tell him, what would Norway say?

That he thought of him as sick?

As a freak?

As something terribly wrong?

Iceland just didn't know what to do, say, or feel.

It was all too confusing, like trying to remember the answer to a test, and you know you know the answer, and it's sitting there, teasingly, in the back of your mind, taunting you.

Norway was taunting him unknowingly, just by moving around, oblivious to the world and humming some Norwegian lullaby Iceland remembered him singing to him when the nation was a child.

That was another thing- Iceland had known Norway since he was a child, had been raised by the cold nation, and that would just be...

Words couldn't describe the blur of emotion he could feel, blended together in a blender and poured into a cup and being swirled with a straw, so the feelings were mixed into a color quite different than before.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his older brother setting down the plate of waffles in front of him, and it was only when Norway had said his name three times, loudly, did his head snap up and he stared at his brother.

Those eyes. Those beautifully colored eyes. And that gold hair. It looked so soft. And his older brother's surprisingly soft features...

"Iceland. Iceland." Norway repeated, snapping his fingers in Iceland's face. Iceland looked up at his older brother and blushed, turning his head away and muttering a thank you for the waffles. Norway nodded and left the kitchen, Iceland turning to the waffles, already buttered and drizzled in syrup, added with the one thing besides licorice and coke he loved, cinnamon- Made just by his brother, the cinnamon was INSIDE the waffle...And it was delicious!...

After eating the breakfast Norway had made for him, Iceland left his plate in the sink (Finland or Norway could clean it later) and went upstairs to read one of his books that Hong Kong gave him.

The books were stuff like 'How To Deal With Homosexuality' and that type of stuff, and it hurt Iceland's pride just to admit it, but he needed to know a way on how to tell his brother his feelings, but the book was stupid and mostly talked about how to deal with hate from social media.

However, Iceland was still reading it, thinking there might be some sort of hidden clue...He nearly threw the book at the wall several times in frustration and had to refrain himself from throwing it out the window, too.

He was just getting onto a chapter about homophobic's when there was a knock on the door, and before Iceland could say anything, Norway barged inside.

"Iceland, do you want to watch a movie with-"

He trailed off as he saw Iceland stuff something underneath his pillow, glowering at the taller nation. Norway gave him a suspicious look and crossed the room, crossing his arms.

"What's underneath the pillow?"

"None of your business," Iceland scowled. Norway raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I believe it is my business, as I am your older brother."

Iceland scowled again but Norway glared right back, and Iceland was once again caught in the beauty of his older brother until he realized his brother was sneaking his hand under his pillow.

"Hey-!"

But Norway had already pulled the book out and was looking at the cover. Iceland buried his head in his pillow in shame and embarrassment. Well, he felt like crying now. His brother would be disgusted by him, that was for sure. He would never look at him the same again...

Iceland began sobbing, a few tears escaping his eyes as he heard a few pages being flipped through the book. He couldn't look at his older brother...He couldn't...

He felt a small, soft, yet icy hand rub smooth, soothing circles onto his lower back and a hand stroke through his hair, which had always calmed him down when he was younger but it just didn't now. He just continued sobbing, not wanting to face Lukas.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Norway whispered softly into his ear. Iceland sniffled and said into the pillow,

"B-because I was a-afraid."

"Why would you be afraid? It's okay," Norway whispered, still rubbing those calm circles into the younger nation's back. Iceland sniffed and sat up, shrugging his older brother's hand off lightly.

There were a few moments of staring at each other, and the impatience inside Iceland was mounting. He needed to do something, to say something, but what?

After a moment, he seemed to no longer be in control of his actions...

He raised a hand to Norway's jaw line, rubbing it softly and brought Norway's head down a little lower. Norway's expression for the most part did not change, but there was a slight crease in his forehead as they sat like that, foreheads almost touching. After a moment, realizing what he had done, Iceland let go then quickly grabbed his older brother in a hug, sniffling slightly.

"Iceland..." Norway said after a while, his hand running softly through Iceland's silver locks.

"I love you, big brother," Iceland whispered, breathing a little heavily.

"I love you too," Norway said. Iceland sniffed, then said,

"No, I mean...I love you. I love you."

There was a pause.

"Like...Love-love me?"

"Yes, I love-love you."

Iceland's shoulders tensed slightly. There. He said it. Now his brother would never look at him again, or speak to him, or anything. He would probably disown him or something...

When he got no response from his older brother, Iceland sat back, letting go of their hug, staring at his brother with wide eyes. Norway's expression still hadn't changed, however the crease in his forehead had deepened.

Iceland took a shaky breath and reached out to grab Norway's jaw again, and softly pulled him closer, their noses almost touching. Iceland's heart was pounding, not knowing what his brother would do if he went this far.

Iceland adjusted his head to the right angle and leaned forward, placing his lips onto Norway's chapped ones and staying there, trying to put an apology into the kiss, an apology for loving his older brother the way he did.

After a moment Iceland pulled away, still not looking at his brother, but was surprised when a hand trailed up his arm and to the back of his neck, pulling him closer for another soft kiss.

There were a few moments of silence after the two withdrew. Norway stared at Iceland, then said,

"We can't like each other like this, Iceland."

Iceland felt crushed, obliterated, destroyed, on the inside. He stared at his brother, eyes wide and heart pounding. After a moment of silence Norway stood up to leave the room but Iceland pulled him back down, furiously crashing his mouth onto Norway's and slipping his tongue inside, ignoring the gasp of surprise from his older brother.

He kissed Norway furiously, his hand gripping is brother's shirt as he did, feeling his heart race and his stomach drop slightly, but he didn't care, because this sensation was WONDERFUL...

After another moment Iceland withdrew for breath, but Norway slammed his lips back to his, furiously working his tongue into his younger brother's mouth this time.

Iceland trailed his hands down to Norway's pants and gave a soft tug, his chest warming at the thought of Norway finally being his...

"I love you, Norway," Iceland said, his breathing hard. Norway did not respond but continued kissing him, his soft hands traveling up his body and rubbing him down in his lower area.

Iceland moaned and withdrew, gasping slightly at the older's actions. Norway was still just as expressionless as before, but a small smile was placed on his lips as he rubbed Iceland.

Iceland smiled slightly and was about to slip off his pants when Denmark burst into the room, saying,

"Norway, does he want to watch this movie or-"

He froze when he saw the situation: Norway pinning Iceland to the bed and touching him in a place he shouldn't be touching, Iceland with his arm hooked around his brother's neck and his other hand slipping his pants down. A red tint appeared on his face and he stammered,

"I-uh-what-"

"Get out you stupid Dane!" Norway shouted, throwing a pillow at him. Denmark squeaked and raced downstairs, screaming,

"GUYS! GUESS WHAT ICELAND AND NORWAY ARE DOING!"

"Stupid Dane," Norway growled, but Iceland smiled and kissed Norway again.

"Does this mean you love me?" He asked his older brother softly. Norway paused, then said,

"I'll think about it."

Iceland nodded, not entirely crushed; There was still some hope for him. Norway leaned down to suck on his neck, his hand still rubbing Iceland. After a moment Norway slipped off Iceland's pants and boxers, his hand still stroking his hardened member.

After a minute Norway inserted two fingers, thrusting and earning a moan from Iceland.

"By the way, if there's going to be a dominant one in this relationship, it's going to be me, so don't even think about it," Norway whispered into his ear.

Iceland smiled.

He didn't care.

As long as he had his beloved older brother with him.


End file.
